The Perfect Gift
by NarcissaTheSecond
Summary: I thought this had been lost, but apparently my computer just hid it. I know it's a little out of season, but oh well. Xmas Fic for Drodgers:


"Whats your favourite thing about Christmas?" A slightly tipsy Connor asked his equally tipsy colleagues, slurring slightly.

"The presents!" Abby said, holding up her glass and leaning on Connors shoulder.

"The atmosphere" Becker said, smiling slightly, as he did more and more nowadays.

"For me, it would have to be the tree" Emily smiled, "Matt?"

"The mulled wine" Matt said, holding up the bottle and pouring him another glass. They all laughed.

"Not surprising, he's Irish" Becker smirked, taking the bottle from him. Matt simply rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'Soldier boy and his guns".

"What about you, Jess?" Abby asked the girl. Jess had been quiet throughout the discussion and now she was tracing her finger around the edge of her glass, causing it to emit a single, hauntingly long note. There was a moment of nothing but the sound and then Jess stopped and looked up, smiling.

"Snow globes" She said, "I love snow globes. They remind me of my dad...he died when I was eleven but the last present he ever bought me was a snow globe. I lost it when I was moving out of my mother's house, I haven't seen it since and she has no idea where it is. I think it's gone for good"

Silence followed and then Abby got up from sitting beside Connor and walked over to the girl, wrapping her arms around her, comfortingly. Matt rubbed her knee in a friendly way.

"Naw, C'mon Jess, don't put a damper on the celebrations" Connor joked and she smiled at him. The night continued on, the merry chatter and anticipation of Christmas making the atmospheres warm and comforting. No-one noticed a certain Captain watching Jess with a soft expression.

The following week, Jess walked into the ARC to file in the last of her paperwork. She didn't expect anyone to be there, but when she walked into the Ops. Area, it was decorated from top to bottom in streamers and balloons. In the centre stood a magnificent tree, topped by a golden haired angel.

"Merry Christmas, Jess" A voice said from her right and she jumped around to see Becker standing there, leaning against the door. A flush rushed her cheeks as she remembered how she was dressed. It was Christmas Eve and she'd simply thrown on a pair of unironed jeans and a hoody that belonged to her brother.

"You're wearing jeans" She said, and then blinked. That was dumb. He was smiling.

"I'm not on duty," He replied, simply, and she nodded, walking over to the Detector.

"I thought everyone would be at home, I only came in to bring in the inventory paperwork you gave me the other day"

"Hm, I knew you'd be coming in" She paused in her sorting through the papers and smiled slightly.

"Did you do all of this?"

"Yes."

There was a silence and then a shuffling and Jess turned to find Becker stood right behind her, close enough that she could feel his breath tickle her eyelashes.

"I think you should look under the tree" He said, in a voice that rumbled through his chest. Breathlessly, Jess slipped away from him and walked over to the tree, all too aware of his eyes on her back.

Bending and reaching beneath the lowest braches, her hand found something square shaped. Upon pulling it out, Jess realised it was a present.

"For me?" She asked Becker and he nodded, mutely.

Jess looked down at the small box. It was wrapped neatly in crisp, green paper and had a red ribbon tied around it. Attached to the ribbon was a card. Jess turned it over. It read:  
><em><strong>To Jess,<br>Merry Christmas, with love,  
>Becker.<strong>_

Glancing up at him, Jess could see Becker looking down at the floor and pulled the lid off the small box. She gasped.

"My snow-globe! The one I lost...but...how?"

"I went to your mother's house the day after you told us all about it, I told her you were asking after it but didn't have time to look and scoured the house. Turns out it was at the back of your old wardrobe" He said, shrugging. "No big-"

He was cut off as Jess set down the box, took two steps towards him and pulled his lips down to hers. The kiss was sweet and long and they were both breathless when they pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, Becker"

"Merry Christmas, Jessica"


End file.
